Behind mine, yours and everyone's back
by Captain Valkyrie
Summary: Secrets are meant to be kept forever...but some just needs to be let out, especially if one is to find pieces of the puzzles. How many lives or how many are involved in secrets and being kept? "Don't you dare give me your pity! Especially after what you have done!"


**Author's notes: My first ever Sergeant Keroro Fic (despite being a fan for many years). This only focuses on Nero, the main character and my o.c. but don't worry! The rest of the original characters are here and some has something to do with Nero or is related to him.**

* * *

**Tokyo Academy **

**Class 2-B**

**3:45 pm**

_'Five more seconds and I am out of this hell_ _hole...'_thought a boy with messy spiked gel hair as he eyed on the wall clock. _'Come on...'_

He isn't the only one who is waiting to go out, several students had started to yawn, groan or even going crazy. Even the teacher is being impatient.

**Ring!**

"Finally!" a student yelled happily as he ran out, pushing some students and causing so much noise.

The spiky hair boy just cooly picked his backpack up and pushed his chair back. He then took out his headphones and just before he was about to put on-

"Satoshi Haruki Hinata, may I please have a word with you young man?"

The boy groaned as the pink hair vice-principal called him and had th courage to do it in front of the class.

"Miss Natsumi Hinata..." he clenched his teeth as several students laughed at him and words of "momma's boy" were thrown around "I'd appreciate it if you just called me when I am outside..." he then sulkily walk out and headed to his mother's office just below the floor of his room.

Natsumi frown as she saw her son ignored another person. 'He seriously needs some friends...' she thought to her self as she walks behind him.

After reaching the office, Nero sits down at the sofa while Natsumi sits besides him in a chair.

"Well? What is it _mom_?"

Natsumi sighs as her son is in his moods yet again "I just worry about you Sa-"

"Mom it's Nero, how many times must I say it!" Nero interrupted his mother while he glows cherry red, he hates the name Satoshi! Nero means black in Italian and Nero is a pretty cool nickname after all.

"Right Nero, I'm just worried about you and..." she lowered her voice "and I was hoping that today you would at least made an effort to make friends..."

Nero puffs and grumpily folds his arms "Friends? Tsk, mom I don't need friends who would just _betrayed_ me in the end or clings at my every parts of my body."

Natsumi wince as she heard her son's answer 'Even after 8 years he's still ..'

"I am 14 now,there's no need to treat me like a child." he then gets up and opens the door "If that is all then I'd head home first, see ya mom."

The door closes as Natumi lets out her breathe. She slowly walks over to her desk as she holds a picture of a group of young teenagers together with a bunch of frogs and their friends.

'He..'' she the looked at the photo sadly '...is so much like his father...'

* * *

**Hinata Residence**

**04:20 pm**

Nero groan as the word 'GAME OVER' flashes again in the screen. He angrily pushed the power button off and trudged up stairs to his room. Dozens of posters are on the wall, a lone black and white pc on top of the study table with a stack of papers on the side, a shelf full of gizmos and stuff, a small closet full of clothes (mostly contains shorts, t-shirts and hoods), a small bed table with an alarm clock and a small cellphone, and lastly a bed with gray covers and a small plain pillow.

Nero walked towards the shelf and pulled out a black and purple headphones then put it on his ears. Even without music he would still wear for undisclosed reasons. He then took his shoes off and laid on his bed as he plugged his mp4 on his headphones.

It was peaceful until-

**BOOM!**

'_What was that!?_' Nero thought to himself as he heard a crashed outside his backyard. Quicky he pulled his beloved headphones off and put on his shoes then quickly dashed downstairs. He then opened the door to the backyard and to his astonishement. Dozens of debris were scattered around. He shivered as the autumn wind blew so he pulled his dark maroon leather closed as he quickly scanned the area. Whereever he looked, all he could see was debris and dirt thrown around.

_'It can't be an UFO right?'_ he thought to himself _'I mean they can't exist, Uncle Fuyuki, Aunt Momoka and mom said they were but media had no evidence so...'_

Nero then paused as he felt something or someone is watching him. As in watching him.

"Alright.." Nero said while looking at the ground "Show yourself! I know you're there!" with the speed of light he picked and threw a sharp rock at the nearby bush.

**BAM!**

_'I got it..._' Nero thought as he stared at the bush with awed_ 'Aliens do exist...'_

* * *

**Hinata Residence**

**Backyard**

**5:01 pm**

A green frog like creature was rubbing his head while pondering on what the heck happened. He was on his way to visit his good old friends after 15 years and this is the welcome he get!? Okay so he crashed the yard but still! And who in frog's name is that kid anyway!? He is pretty sharp for a kid in his age and-

Wait a **kid!?**

Man he really did missed a lot.

He then started to feel the symbol of his yellow headgear. Good, the star isn't broken so the barrier is still effective. With a grace of a cat, he tiptoed out of the bush to avoid bumping the boy in case he inspect's the rock's landing.

**BUMP!**

'Oww..' he groaned as he bumped into a tree 'Kami-sama really hates me today...'

While the boy starts to look around, he then climb into Fuyuki's old room...

And to his shock, it wasn't Fuyuki's room anymore.

'KERO!' he mentally screamed 'Don't tell me that years have passed! I swear put the thing on hyper-drive! Oh frog-' he then pause as he saw a photo dropped on his foot. Curiously, he picked it up and the photo nearly made his blood freezed.

It was a picture of Natsumi and that kid.

'Miss N-Natsumi got married!?' he thought as he looked at the photo 'B-but how!? I thought she and him were like a bit together 15 years ago and there is no way she would have gotten married after a week I mean her kid is 14 for frog's sake and she is still 18 unless-' Realization dawned him. He then slapped himself for not seeing the possibilities and..

No wonder why the kid looks so much like him...

And here he thought the kid had a different parent.

"Kero.." he mumbled "She better had some explaining to do...man they don't pay me enough for this drama flick either..."


End file.
